secrets divide and conquer
by twilightb1396
Summary: Kirsten has had secrets kept from her going from her parents death, to what happens when you turn 17? Her grandma has told stories to help her, but when some newbies come to school, she realizes that something is going on and might have to do it alone
1. Chapter 1

Secrets divide and conquer

Chapter 1

I walked down to the end of the road and sat, waiting for my grandma to pick me up. She had been late for the past couple of days, so I brought out my latest vampire book: _night world. _I was into that kind of stuff, since my grandma had told me the stories since I was little. She had tons of that stuff around our apartment, (you know, just the ordinary tarot cards, the tea leaves, and every book in the world on every magical thing out there…) _yeah, completely normal right? _

I pulled the bookmarker out and went into my other world…

I had gone through about 6 long chapters until I heard her voice call out my name twice…

"Kirsten? Honey wake up from your world! Kirsten?"

"Huh? Oh sorry grandma, guess I lost track of time…ha" but I wasn't smiling, I had the feeling someone was watching us…again. This had been happening a lot since I started walking to the park after school.

I got into the car and put on a fake expression, but she knew me too well.

"You feel it again, don't you?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

She smiled.

"You know, one day you're going to have to embrace the power you have…" There she goes again. Talking about "power" I mean, I know I read about it and all but she kept talking like this lately, and I always asked the same…like now…

"What do you mean by that Grams?" and she always changes…

"Oh honey, so I am going to have to go to the store, do you think you'll be ok on your own for a couple of hours?"…the subject, although she did tell me once that I can only know when I turn 17, which I had waited for for years, thank god though, that it is on Friday! Only 2 more days!

"I'll be fine grams, I have an art project I have to work on…due tomorrow."

The car came to a stop, and I kissed her lightly on the cheek, she smiled and waved. But I felt the nausea again…someone was watching. She looked at me as I walked away, and looked concerned, but I waved her away.

I took out my key, and went into the building that I had been living in since I was 12, when my parents had died from an unknown accident… _The memory of it all too painful to re-live again_.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor and went down to the end of the hallway, while looking for the right key… that's when I realized that I heard something inside. I carefully put the key in, trying to be quiet.

I swung the door open and just stood there with the shock. I walked carefully into apartment, looking to my right, in the kitchen for anyone that could have done this. Straight ahead the window was completely open and in the living room all the books, cards, etc. were scattered, ripped, you name it.

I walked to the left of the kitchen, towards the hallway and looked for anyone that could still be lingering, but I knew there was no one since the nausea would have hit me. I went to my room to check it, and it looked about the same as the horrific scene in the living room. Me, being the clean freak that I am, cleaned the entire house spotless, then closed the window and pulled the curtain over it, feeling that the person who did this could still be watching.

I walked to the living room table and pulled out my school bag, taking out my sketch pad and pencils. Before I realized it, it was 9:00 p.m and my Grandma had come home. She looked at my sketch, then at the room, looking curious, then back at me.

"That's one of your best, you didn't realize what you were drawing did you?"

I looked down and realized that I had drawn an alley, with a shadow, but in the bottom right corner was a girl who had amazing eyes and dark hair, cut short. I sighed.

"I'm going to have to make another sketch, since for my class I'd said I would do a beach scene…"

"Well, I realize that the picture you drew has something to do with why you cleaned the house spotless?"

I had thought it was a statement, but she said it like a question.

"Yes…" and I told her what had happened.

We sat at the living room couch, discussing the options of what could have happened.

"Did you check my room? Was there anything there?"

"No, it looked normal."

"Oh boy...that's not…" That's when I lost her, she started to look at her books and research, for what she wouldn't tell me, so I figured I mind as well just cook dinner, but I realized I wasn't hungry but I made some quick pasta for my grandma, in case she would be later…after her…research. _Huh, I wonder why she is checking her magic books. _When I looked over at her, but she must have felt my question, so she went to sit.

"Grams, I'm going to my room, I made dinner for you ok?"

"Thank you dear, goodnight." I had thought she didn't _really_ here me, but she looked up and smiled.

"Honey you will know the answers to the questions soon, patience."

I smiled then, quietly, walked to get my school bag then to my room. _Patience, _yeah, I am about the least _patient _person in the world.

I walked to my bed, took out my sketch pad and iPod, putting it on full blast, and on shuffle. It started playing _Eyes on Fire _by blue foundation, just the song I needed to focus on my art.

It was only an hour later that I realized I was done; I looked up then took a breath, looked down, and sighed out in relief. _Thank God!_ I was happy that I hadn't gone all weird this time. My grandma always said that what I drew came from somewhere inside of me. I always got the feeling that she had wanted to say something else, but something or _someone _was holding her back.

I started thinking about what had happened with the mess when I got home… The place was a wreck and I don't mean my version of a "wreck" I mean it was _really _bad. That's when I sat up. I realized that my grandma had asked if anything had happened to her room _for a reason…_ If no one touched her room, and they touched _mine,_ then that would mean…

They were looking for _me_.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, and I swear I almost pissed my pants, being so scared…

I checked the caller I.D, it was Carla.

"Hey Carla."

"Hey, so I have major dish for you! We are getting a new girl and 2 new guys at school tomorrow!"

Carla's mom was in the administrative office, so she always knew the latest "gossip."

"Why is that so exciting?"

"Well, I guess the girl isn't _that_ exciting but the 2 guys are H-O-T, with a capital H!"

I rolled my eyes, and just pretended to care…

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, so when you come to school, I'll meet you at your locker for a makeup check k?"

"K but—"

"Ok see you then!" That was Carla… jeez I think she hurt my ear.

Carla and I had been friends since we were like 10 years old, we used to be closer, but ever since she got a boyfriend in the 9th grade, things got different, she became a cheerleader and we still talked, but it was _different._ Then they broke up at the end of our freshmen year. The thing about Carla…is she moves on fast. She likes the newbie guys, so she can give them hell, and just basically become arm candy.

I went into my bathroom, and decided I needed a shower; I turned around and turned on the hot water, then got in, quickly taking my clothes off.

I was halfway through rinsing out my shampoo when I realized that something was written through all the fog on the glass shower door, I looked around the door and gasped.

_Watch your back_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Watch your back…._

I ran on the sidewalk at night, running from what I had no idea. All I knew what that it wasn't something I _wanted_ to know. I realized that I was going _fast_ like not just the normal fast, it was almost like if you watched me you would only see a blur. That is when I stopped, checking to make sure it was still all me.

"Hello Kirsten, long time no see…" I looked to my right, where I had heard the sound. Only to realize that it was a shadow that was slowly showing himself…feet, dark shoes…legs, were built but thin…

I woke with a startle…_Ugh just my alarm clock, calm down…_

I got up and looked at my room to check if everything was still the same…_Ok Kirsten, you will get through this day and come home to find everything the exact same way it was. You are normal._

I got to school about 10 minutes late since I had to search for my sketchpad, which ended up being in my desk (no idea how in the world it got there) I went to the front office to get a pass for my first class…Biology, which I actually loved (it beats chemistry right?) On my way to the office Carla ran into me.

"Hey! Where were you? We were supposed to meet up!"

"Sorry Carla but I couldn't find my sketchpad—"

"Yeah well—"

"Miss Anderson, I suggest that you get back to class before I write you up again for skipping…and Kirsten?"

"Um no I came late to school, I was on my way to the office—"

"Then I suggest you go. Now." Mrs. Hilda was the strictest teacher ever, but she never (not once) yelled at me…mostly Carla.

"Ok meet me at lunch—"

"Miss Anderson?" Mrs. Hilda glared at Carla, but I nodded to her, so that she would leave without, yet another, detention. Carla left down the hall, with Mrs. Hilda close behind, only looking back to make sure I had moved. Seeming satisfied, she left me on my own.

I walked to the office and saw that there were 4 people in line already, so I just sat in a chair waiting for the line to move up. I noticed the first person was Jordan, who barely ever came to school, and on the days he did come; he came late. So it was no surprise he was there. But, the other 3 I didn't recognize and I knew basically everyone in our small town. The second in line was a girl, she had black hair that was chopped short, and a dainty, thin body. She wore a pair of worn out jeans and a black t-shirt, topped off with a pair of converse that had neon pink at the edges. The third person in line had really blonde hair, and a slight tan on his body. He wore jeans and a navy blue shirt, with black shoes. But, the fourth person struck me the most, he had dark jeans on and converse, but he wore a leather jacket and had dark brown hair… The thing that struck me about him was that his skin looked absolutely perfect, almost like he was meant to be an Abercrombie model…

_Snap out of it Kirsten! Jeez… _

I realized that the line _still_ hadn't moved, so I checked who was in charge, _oh no_ Ms. Sully was in charge today, which meant this was going to take the whole mod… great.

Just as Ms. Sully took another phone call, the three "newbie's" as Carla called them, started to take notice of me and the black haired girl smiled. I smiled back, and she walked over to sit in the chair next to me.

"Hi, my name is Allyson." She smiled then raised her eyebrows

"Hey, um, my names Kirsten." She smiled again like she had confirmed that I would talk to her.

"The guys over there are Asher—"She pointed to the blonde one and he must of overheard, because he turned around and smiled.

"And, um, Damon" I wondered why the hesitation, but then he turned a little and I realized why…

He was HOT like not just normal hot, but he was over the roof HOT. His eyes were dark and he had spider-like lashes that complimented them so well.

"Hi" was all he said, but his voice was beautiful… _ok stop Kirsten obviously he's not interested…_

And I was right, he really didn't seem to like me.

Allyson rolled her eyes and faced me again.

"Sorry, he's not very talkative, but he is nice once you get to know him."

"Are you guy's siblings or what?"

"Oh no, well we are orphans so we were all adopted by the same person, and we just became really close…" Her eyes fluttered to Asher really quickly then back, hoping I wouldn't notice, but I did.

I lifted my eyebrows at her and she blushed.

Just then Ms. Sully came off the phone and wrote Jordan a note, then she looked up at me and Allyson.

"Kirsten, can I see your schedule please?" I walked up and gave her my schedule, while noticing that Damon was watching intently.

Ms. Sully read my schedule and checked it on the computer. I wondered why she was inspecting the whole thing. Then she looked up at me,

"Kirsten, do you think you'd be able to lead these new students to your classes, just for today?"

I was surprised, she must be really busy today to ask a student to do that…

I knew that I had no choice…

"Um, sure Ms. Sully"

"Ok I'll write you a pass…gather your things…"

I walked over to my seat and gathered my stuff as she spoke to the newbie's.

"Now I want you three to come to me after school to get your schedules, but for now just follow Kirsten."

I went to her and grabbed the pass as Allyson came to walk by me, while the boys stayed behind us.

"So, what class do we have?"

"Um, Biology, or what's left of it…" We only had about 15 minutes left of class, but we still walked to the other side of the building…

The bell rang, and I went to the front to gather what I had missed from the first part of class then we walked to homework with Mr. Carter, who was also my history teacher, and was one of the few teachers I actually liked.

"So you seem to like Biology."

"Yeah, well, I realized I liked it better than chemistry…" Allyson seemed to like that answer, and we laughed. We talked all through homeroom, with Asher coming into the conversation a couple of times but mostly Damon kept to himself.

We were on our way to our mod that came right before lunch…art. My favorite class of the day.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I take art, but you are able to choose between journalism, photography, poetry, band or choir if you don't like art as much as me…" I smiled.

Allyson laughed… "We'll see…"

We got to class and Mr. Wyatt was at the front, he liked to act like he was quiet for the newbie's and then scare them…wait for it.

We sat down at our easels and I grabbed the same paintbrushes I always do and put them in the case at the bottom, then pointed to the brushes for the other three. We all sat down, and I realized that Damon was sitting next to me, on my right, while Allyson was on my left…I'd never really let people see me draw only my grandma and Carla knew I liked it. I guess I'm going to have to bear with it. Mr. Wyatt got up, looking solemn then he splashed some paint, after grabbing some of it from his desk…

"Welcome, new students to art class, I realize that you haven't chosen your elective yet, but I hope you love it as much as we do!"

"Now please take out your assignments!" and he smiled… he was weird, which is why I liked this class. He let you express yourself.

He came to me, and I remembered that it was in my bag, so I bent down to my right and picked up my bag, then took out my sketchpad but it was bundled around a notebook so it fell, and it opened, and I was unhappy. Because not only did it open to the creepy shadow drawing but Damon picked it up and stared at it, then looked at me with so much intentness in them that I felt I was going to faint.

I started shaking but I opened to my beach scene and showed Mr. Wyatt. He smiled and patted me on the back.

"You were always the best student in this class!" I blushed at the compliment and then turned my head down, and to the left because I could feel Damon's eyes on me. I had forgotten that I'd even drawn that in the first place, but then my hands started to shake because the girl I had drawn was Allyson. Why is this happening?

"ok class I want you to paint whatever you want, feel something and let it go, but to the new students, if you don't think you will be taking art, no pressure you don't have to paint if you don't want to but if you just want to for today, that's fine also." "Begin."

_Ok, so you drew Allyson before meeting her, maybe not…maybe you just met her a long time ago and forgot…yeah…ok_.

I looked at the blank canvas before me, and let my emotions go onto the white space…

"Ok class please put your art in the back to dry then you may pick them up after school." I awakened from my world to see that everyone had left and Allyson was sitting next to me staring at the painting; Damon and Ash sitting on the table behind me in awe. I looked back to what I had painted..And I dropped my brush.

In the painting was the outside of what looked exactly like the coffee house down the street, there was a book upside down on the sidewalk and a hand was reaching for it but that was all you could see of the man, the rest was a shadow. But a glow seemed to be protecting the book and I saw in the corner… was a part of my converse with the charm on it. I stood up, acting as if it were nothing.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me you're an artist!"

"Allyson-it's nothing, really…"

"Didn't look like nothing to me" said Ash

We walked to the cafeteria and Carla hit me like a wave.

"Oh my God! Hey Kirsten! Who are your new friends?" She elbowed me as if to say "introduce me to the guys NOW!"

"Um this is Allyson, Asher, and Damon. So are you eating with us?" I really didn't think I could handle her for a whole hour of lunch but luckily…

"Hi, and no sorry I have an in-school detention with Ms. Sully…. But next time!" I wondered what else she could have done but I let it go…She walked away and we sat at a table close to the door, and the end.

"Your friends with her?" asked Asher

"Um—well its complicated."

"Let me guess you guys were best friends then she changed but she still uses you and 'says' your friends?" said Allyson.

"Your good." She smiled

"Been there done that, but don't worry, you have new (better) friends now!" I laughed and she said she would go get my lunch for me.

"But you don't know the system"

"Live and learn right? Common Asher, I heard your stomach growl in art, I _know _you're hungry." We laughed at that and Asher grabbed her and they laughed while they stood in line. But, unfortunately I had forgotten that I was alone with Damon.

"Can I ask you a question?" I was surprised to even hear him speak, so I didn't want to be the one to change that.

"Sure"

"When did you draw that sketch?" I looked up at him and answered, even though I saw something that made me think he knew the answer already.

"Last night after—" I stopped myself before I said too much.

"After what?" His eyes staring intently, as I looked into them. I was surprised to see worry.

"Well it's not that big of a deal, but when I got home yesterday the living room and my room of my apartment was trashed…probably just nothing." He didn't say anything but he looked worried, almost like what I'd said had confirmed his suspicions. I excused myself to the bathroom and let my thoughts overtake me on the way there…

After I came back from the bathroom I realized that they had been talking about something serious, then when I'd came in they started to fake their expressions. This kept occurring until the end of school.

"Hey so Kirsten?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could go to your house and wait there until our parents come? We usually have to wait like 2 hours at school that's why…"

"Sure, but today's the day that I have to walk home, since my grandma will be working at the store today. It's kind of a long walk, if you don't mind?"

"No problem." We worked it out that I would go with Allyson to go get our paintings while Ash and Damon went to get their schedules. (I guess Allyson was joining art while Damon was going to be in poetry and Ash was going to be in photography.) I recognized that I didn't have my History book with me so we took a detour to the study hall class.

The door was open, so I just grabbed it, and we went to the art class. That was when the nausea hit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It hit me so fast that I didn't even see it coming. I collapsed onto the ground, the pain in my stomach being too much for me.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"There's something wrong…" I tried taking deeper breaths to help my stomach, while Allyson tried to help me up. (Very slowly, I might add.)

"What do you mean? In the classroom?" I nodded so she put my arm around her and we walked into the danger zone, and into something that was just so horrifying that we were at a loss for words.

On the floor, laid the one teacher in this school that I actually genuinely liked, dead. His body… was so bloody, almost like someone ripped his body open and just poured pounds of blood over it. It was hard to look at so I looked at the rest of the room, my eyes tearing up. Then, my eyes rested on my painting.

A note was taped to it:

Kirsten, this is a warning of what we can do… tomorrow night at 11:00 in the alley… you know which one

Come alone

You know what will happen if you don't

See you soon

X

I just stared at the note…freaking out completely.

"Hey, we should go let someone know about this, but take the note off…"

I was about to ask why, but her eyes told me that I should listen to her.

After we got a teacher, they called the police and asked us some questions. I felt guilty that I had to lie to them when they asked if we touched anything, but it was better that way, I guess. We got our paintings and left for my house.

"What does this mean? Why on earth would someone want me?" I noticed that they were all looking away.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

"Kirsten, we aren't allowed to tell you anything—yet…"

"Allyson! Don't."

"You guys sound like my grandma. Wait ok let me guess so you can't tell me 'yet' until I'm 17 right?"

They nodded. "Well its 8:00 and when the clock turns 12 then you guys can tell me right?"

They all looked at me, then Allyson nodded and the boys looked at her sharply. What the hell is going on? So we waited, and the boys fell asleep in the living room while Ally and I went to my room and watched T.V.

11:00….

11:30…

"_Hello my dear" I saw the shadow again and this time I was closer to seeing his face._

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" _

_He laughed and I turned around to face a man my age, maybe just a little older, but he was beautiful and dark…Wait, what the hell? Why am I thinking like that? This guy fricking killed my teacher! _

_You don't know that…He could have tried to save him…STOP_

"_What the hell are you doing to me?" _

"_I have no idea what you mean…"_

"_Oh no? I bet you killed my teacher"_

"_Kill. Such a harsh word… fed, now that word I like…" FED? What the hell? Is he a cannibal? _

"_Wha-?" he laughed. Did I say the cannibal thing out loud? Or… _

"_Remember, Kirsten that sometimes evil is better. I know your fears, and I know what you desire, I can read your thoughts but you are able to block them. I can make it worth your while, if you join us."_

"_What do you take me for? A fricking idiot? And who is this "us"?" _

_Think about it…. The voice reaching my head but I never saw his mouth move…_

_KIRSTEN!_

_KIRSTEN!_

"KIRSTEN!"

I woke with a startle and almost screamed when I realized it was Allyson, and my head swept to look at the clock: 12:20 a.m.

"Allyson?"

She nodded and put her hand on mine.

"Where is your grandmother?"

"She went to the store again; she said she would be back around 2:00, what about your parents?"

"I'll explain that in the story ok?" I nodded and she started to explain.

"Ok. The legend of our world is all about secret societies, basically. When our kind is born, we are born with powers, or a creature inside of us…" she hesitated "The people that are born with these, aren't allowed to know about them until you turn 17 because that is the age when the powers become trained, so that you will be able to control the powers."

"Wait, so what you're telling me is that there are witches and stuff out there?"

"Um, yeah, you could say that."

"Do they have their own world?"

"No, _we_ live in secret societies, have you ever seen anyone with a necklace or ring with this symbol on it?" She took out a necklace from her shirt; it was silver and black and had a crescent moon in the center, with a weird looking sun next to it. That's when I realized that my mom had had one of those symbols on her ring… and so did my dad…

I choked out a yes and she noticed.

"Yes, your parents had them…"

"You knew my parents?"

"Yeah, they were in the secret society and we met each other occasionally on missions."

"Wait, so what are you?"

"I'm a witch, but we call ourselves spirit bound." _Spirit bound…it sounded familiar. "_And your mom was one too…"

"What about Damon and Ash?"

"Well…Ash is a shape shifter; he can shift into a wolf." _Well that explains a lot._

"And Damon?"

"Damon…is…a, um vampire." I looked sharply to her, and my eyes grew wide. I had thought she was joking.

"A vampire?" Ok this keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"How is that even possible? How old is he? And how do you guys know about all this? How old are _you_?" The questions spilled out and I realized I was mad, mad at them, mad at whoever made these stupid rules.

"Ok, well in the secret society we have good societies and bad ones. In the good ones, usually we all come together, and it used to be separated until one of _your_ ancestors decided to make them work together and people started to mate together, which created half-breeds, like Damon. He is a vampire but his powers come from his mother, who was a witch, which means that he can grow and age like normal people, but he can always choose to be immortal, if he gives up his witch powers. Did I lose you yet?"

"No…So is he the same age as me then?"

"He is a year older than you, as am I and so is Asher."

"Why are you guys in the same grade as me then?"

"Well…We were sent to look after you, and we are kind of young-looking so we pass for the same age as you."

"Wait, you were—SENT?"

"Don't be mad. We had to protect you, and we still have to."

"Why?"

"It's our job and because you are what we call the "shadow kissed", you see your family generation goes back all the way to the olden times, and your great great great great-"

"Ok I get it."

"—grandma was the one who made the secret society."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup"

"Wait, so doesn't that mean that my grandma…?"

"Yes, she is on the court of the society."

"Ok, this is just crazy."

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"What about the other society?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Ok, the other society, is only pure bloods, they don't like the fact that we mingle with humans and treat them as our own. In their society, they feed on humans…"

"What do you mean…by feed?"  
"When you have powers, usually you are vulnerable to become thirsty for more power; you have a choice to become good or bad. Good, is when you are able to contain yourself from feeding on the life or soul of humans to become more powerful. If you choose evil, then the power can take over your body, until you slowly go insane from the power." She looked up at me. "That's why your ancestors came up with the whole 17 rule…"

"So the guy that attacked Mr. Wyatt?"

"Probably a soul-sucker making it look like an attack from one of us, or just for you to see all the blood, and freak you out." Then she looked at me. "Wait, you said_ he_…how do you know it's a he?"

"Oh…um lucky guess?" Her eyes bore into mine and she lifted her eyebrow.

"Ok, well I'm not sure exactly, but in my dreams there's always this shadow, until about an hour ago, when he showed me his face…" I shuddered from the memory of him, and how he was able to _control_ my thoughts…

"He. Talks. To. You. in your dreams?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What does he say?"

"Well just now he said something about join, and he made me think things that I didn't even think about."

I heard her curse under her breath. And caught the words "dark angel"

"What's a dark angel?"

"They are especially dangerous because they can make you do things and put thoughts into your head, or erase thoughts. They are known for torture because they can change the air around you and do spell's in their head."

"Well that's just great, having one of _those_ after me."

"Look, the thing about you is that you are shadow kissed: meant to lead us, and everyone is going to want you to join on their side. But… I have to ask. Are you on our side?"  
"Well-duh! Of course I am, and I am surprisingly calm about the fact that I'm "shadow kissed"."

"Sorry, it's just I have to make sure, its protocol" I watched her think and stare at the floor, and then she jumped up. "Hey, do you have your sketch pad with you?"

"Umm yeah…Why?" She flew across the room, like a little pixie, and then dug into my school bag until she found what she wanted.

She only said one word, but I understood what she wanted me to do.

"Draw."


End file.
